You're a huge HM fan if
by gothangel12345
Summary: Ever thought that you were obsessed with this game? So much, that weird things passes through your mind at all times? Well, here's a list of things that true fans do!
1. 1 to 10

How real a Harvest Moon fan are you? This is pointless, just for fun and a stress relief for me. It's based on HM: Back to Nature, HM: Friends of Mineral Town and HM: More Friends of Mineral Town.

* * *

On a far away place, there was a large group of people arguing over things that no one could settle down, who was the biggest fan of Harvest Moon? Yells and curses could be heard from all around, making them mad and just plain annoyed. Suddenly, a random blond girl yelled over the roar of the crowd, trying her best to get their attention.

"Hey, I got an idea." She said, frowning as they ignored her. Angrily, she picked up a random box and a megaphone that was conviniently on... her hand. Instead of stepping on the box immediately, she dropped it, breaking whatever was inside. Some of the crowd people turned to yell at her for interrupting, however, their attention didn't last long before they were on their heated arguments again.

"I said, I have an idea!" She said through the megaphone in rage. The crowd turned to her with confusion.

"So!?"

Before long, they were arguing once more.

"I SAID I HAVE AN IDEA! LISTEN UP!" She yelled to the top of her lungs on the megaphone, leaving everyone shocked and well, kinda deaf. "Ok, listen up. Since we can't figure out who the biggest Harvest Moon fan is, how about we make a list?"

"What kind of list?" A tall boy with glasses and messy red hair asked from not to far away.

"A list of things that only true fans do..." She started, causing the crowd to murmur. "Let's begin... someone bring up a pencil and some paper!"

"Here!" A girl with long waivy and dark hair said, who surprisingly had them. "Let's start already!"

"Fine, hyper unamed girl..." The blond and also unamed girl mumbled, starting to scribble down basic things that true fans would do...

And that's how it all began.

* * *

1. You carry a rucksack all the time.

2. Inside your rucksack, you carry basic things like a hammer, a sickle, a watering can, a hoe and an axe.

3. When something goes wrong, you insist on resetting into a previous time in life.

4. You fall in love with the character you're trying to woo!

5. You moved out of your home and into a farm.

6. You dyed your hair pink.

7. You go around town wearing a long dress or overalls.

8. You insist that you can change by looking at a mirror.

9. You dig around in rocks looking for a teleport stone.

10. When you see a wild dog, you hit it with a tool, most likely a hammer.

* * *

If you have any other, feel free to let me know!

GA#

WUAC RULEZ! check my profile to see what it is!


	2. 11 to 20

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! _Neon Lights At 4 AM_, _Jersey Strat-O _and N_yagirl51. _Some of your suggestions are here, but others are from A Wonderful Life... I think... and I want it to be from BTN or FOMT (MFOMT). Thanks again! Oh, and I'm going 10 to 10, so if others qualify and aren't here, maybe on the next one! Here's a little message in case anyone wants to flame, just read and see.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, obviously because they were making the fabulous list of fandom, the angry mob managed to get settled down after those ten things. That is… until someone from behind the blond unnamed girl took the list and started to add things too. 

11. You insist on getting poultry and livestock, ignoring the fact that they might attack you.

12. You go to a blacksmith with a piece of rock and a tool, insisting on getting it upgraded.

13. You don't talk, just nod or shake your head as an answer.

"Hey! I want to write some too!" Someone else yelled over the shoulder of the unnamed person that was writing.

"Then wait in line!" Said person answered, yelping in pain as he got hit on the head with a bat that was… luckily lying on the floor. "My head!"

"Shut up." The attacker said while grabbing the piece of paper and started to write on it happily, while humming a random tune.

14. You throw flowers, crops, rocks, branches and many other things into a lake, pond or body of water, thinking that a goddess would appear.

15. You are planning to marry someone and don't talk at all, but give them gifts and nod your head at whatever they say. (And they seem to fall for you!)

16. You and everyone around you don't seem to age.

17. You pretend that you can see everyone's hearts, the color they change to and they have more than one!

18. You call money this: g.

19. You don't say that you're a HM fan, you insist on calling yourself a farmer!

20. You can only marry 5 people.

After reading the list so far out loud, people nodded their heads, mostly claiming that those are things that they do on a daily basis. A small little girl with braided pigtails, delicate pink cheeks and a mustache came on front and started to laugh.

"What?" The people around the strange girl asked.

"Someone behind me was flaming, they tried to explain how useless this is, but that only makes me laugh!"

A big and muscular man, who seemed to be General at the Military Air force of Seeds punched the palm of his hand and frowned, yelling to the top of his lungs in anger.

"Who _dares _flame this!?" Then he, along with the rest of the people started to laugh. "Show yourself you coward!"

A puny little kid with torn out clothes and long fingernails came from behind a pig-like statue, that was randomly thrown there, claiming that he flamed and that he was the strongest person of the world.

Everyone started to kick him, punch him and they threw him to the oven. Then, they threw him to vicious dogs in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, where Spongebob met him and danced at the underwater rhythm.

"Okay… that was extremely random." The blond unnamed girl from before stated before grabbing the list once again, thinking about new things to add.

* * *

Random, but I like it. R&R 


End file.
